Love means never having to say your Sorry
by jessie 33
Summary: My Luke and Reid Valentine's Day Story. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

My Valentine's Day Luke and Reid story. Hope you like it.

A Reid, and Luke Valentine short story

Reid and Luke were together for a few months, and everything was going well. They both worked long hours, but they moved in together, and this was going to be their first Valentine's Day together. Luke didn't say anything he wanted to see what Reid would do. Luke was a romantic at heart, he bought Reid a ring with their names engraved on it. Luke and Reid forever. He was going to ask Reid to marry him. He bought chocolates, and candles, and he even bought some fancy bubble bath to use when they took a bath together. They normally only shower, but Luke loved to relaxed in the tub with Reid. He bought the house for that reason the tub was massive, and it was big enough for them both to be comfortable, and romantic whatever they chose to do. They never had a bath together well once the first night in their new place. Reid is always busy so he never wants to have a bath, it is a shower, and off to work. Luke wanted to bring the romance back into their relationship. They make love but it was rare recently since they both have special projects that keep them away from home for hours at a time. They rarely get time off together, but today they both booked the night off. Luke got home he was going to order Chinese food Reid's favourite. Than he would run the bath, he bought new towels, and candles, and champagne, and chocolates. He went overboard but Reid was worth it. He wondered what Reid bought him, he knew he shouldn't be that way, but he knew he would be hurt if Reid didn't buy him anything. He waited on the couch when Reid finally came in. He hung his coat up, and put his briefcase down. Luke got up walking over to him.

"Hey your home on time what a surprise"

"Well you said you would be angry if I wasn't, so I don't want to fight tonight"

"Because it is Valentine's day"

"No because the game is on tonight, the one I was talking about all week"

"The hockey game tonight it is Valentine's Day Reid"

"I know so we can watch the game together, did you order the Chinese food yet"?

"Yeah it should be here soon" Luke walked into the kitchen, and grabbed the plates setting the table. Reid smiled, "Wow candles, and champagne you are spoiling me"

"Yeah but what is my surprise"?

Reid smiled, "I'm home early, and I'm all yours, that is a wonderful surprise don't you think"?

"You didn't buy me anything did you"?

"Oh God your serious, you know Valentine's Day is like every other day to me. I'm not the roses, and chocolate type of guy"

"God Reid I thought today would be special, do you even care about me"?

"OK lets take a deep breath, and start over. I love you Luke, you know that , I think your being a little sensitive don't you"

Luke walked over grabbing his wallet pulling out money. "Here pay the driver for the food, and eat it alone, and watch your stupid game. I'm going to bed, and don't bother coming up, I'm so over Valentine's day". Luke ran upstairs, Reid stood watching him not understanding why Luke was angry at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reid heard a car drive up their driveway, he looked out, and it was the Delivery driver. He opened the door, and the man walked up with the food. Reid handed him the money, and said thank you, and walked into the kitchen putting the food down. He suddenly lost his appetite, he was upset Luke was so upset, but he didn't really understand why. He ran upstairs, and knocked on the bedroom door, and waited for Luke to answer.

"Yeah what do you want Reid"?

Reid opened the door, and walked in going over to the bed. "Luke dinner is here, come back downstairs we can talk"

"No you have your food, and your TV why do you need me to come down"?

"Because I thought we were going to spend a romantic Valentine's day together, but I guess that isn't in the cards Reid"

"You knew I was waiting for this game all week why are you being this way"?

"Just once can you forget about sports, and focus on me"

"You want me to miss the game"?

"Can you do that for me"?

"Now who is being selfish fine I will give up my game"

"Well that was sweet Reid , but now your angry like I want that"

"What do you want from me, I said I will give the game up"?

"I want you to stop working so hard, we barely see each other anymore. We may make love once or twice a week if we are lucky. I have to eat dinner alone, and your always tired except for game nights. You get Sunday off, and you watch football, I hate football but do you care"?

"Yes but if you watch it with me maybe you would enjoy it"

"No I won't"

"Why can't you try"?

"My Father wanted me to watch with him, and I didn't so what makes you think I would do it for you"?

"Because you love me, I have done many things I don't enjoy for you"

"Like what"?

"Going to a Country Bar because you like Cowboy music. I went to Natalie Ballet concert, and I thought I would hate it, but she is a sweet kid , and I found myself enjoying it. I went to that horrid Bridesmaid's movie , so don't say I don't give what you like a chance. I'm not going to change Luke, this is me take it or leave it. I'm moody, I love to eat, I'm a sports fanatic, and I basically like my way, and I'm not a happy camper if I don't get my way. I love when you call me 20 times a day, I don't always say I love you but I do, you are everything to me. I'm sorry if I ruined your Valentine's Day, but I just thought eating Chinese food with my guy would be fun, and I didn't think of your feelings, that will change. Please come downstairs, and we can eat, and than do whatever you want"

Luke smiled, "I'm the fool Reid, I know you love me, and I love you just the way you are"

"Really does that mean I'm not in the Dog house anymore"

"Yeah lets go eat, and we can watch the game, and maybe you will be right, I might get to like it"

"You sure I can watch a movie or something else after"

"Food , and football is your choice, and after the game you are all mine"

"Oh that sounds like a plan"

Luke got up wrapping his hands around Reid's waist. "I can't believe you didn't buy me a Valentine's present Reid, you owe me for that one"

"Girls buy presents, and flowers are for girls, so I just thought dinner, and football would be my gift to you"

"You really are to much" Reid laughed as Luke chased him downstairs to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

The End of my Story, I hope you enjoyed it.  
>Chapter 3<p>

Reid and Luke got a plate of food, and brought it out to the living room. Reid sat on the couch with his food in his lap. Luke sat beside him, and handed Reid the converter.

"You really are OK with me watching the Game"

"Yes I said it was fine, I'm here right"

Reid turned the game on, and was watching the game, Luke was eating he was a little down, but he was trying to enjoy the evening. Reid was a Flyer fan, and Luke could careless who won, but if Reid liked the Philadelphia Flyer's that's who he was rooting for. Reid smiled, "You hate this don't you"?

"No it is fun seeing guys playing with a puck, and smashing each other up, it is amazing"

"The fighting is the best"

"You are a Doctor that is so wrong"

"Well it is fun, but I really don't like seeing them get hurt bad".

Luke grabbed a egg roll, and was bringing it to his mouth. Reid laughed making Luke look over at him, and smile.

"You are bugging me watch your game"

"You going to share that last egg roll with me"?

"You ate 3 , I only have this one"

"It is Valentine's Luke you don't want to share I'm shocked"

Luke leaned over giving him a bite, and than he took a bite. They continued eating, Luke was hoping the game would be over quick it seemed like it was going on forever. It was intermission, and Luke thought it might be fun if they make out during the break.

"No wait we have to watch"

"God we can't make out during intermission, we wouldn't want you to miss the commercials"

Luke jumped up, but Reid grabbed his arm, "Please trust me wait"

"No I'm trying but maybe you should try a little harder too."

Luke was walking away, when he heard a lady on the TV say they have a special segment, it was for Valentine's Day. Some of the fans came into the station today to confess their love for their love ones, and here is some of them now. Luke was at the bottom of the stairs, he couldn't believe his eyes, Reid was on the TV he was confessing his love for Luke, and he said the most amazing things, Luke legs began to shake. He looked over at Reid, and he never felt so guilty. Reid did love him he actually went on TV, and told the world he loved him, and he was being selfish, how could he make it up to Reid?

"God Reid why didn't you just tell me"?

"I was trying to surprise you but you didn't make it easy"

"I can't believe you did that you know a lot of people saw that. You just said you loved me on television there is no taking it back now"

"I do love you, and I want the world to know it"

"You are a romantic"

"No I wanted your Mom to see that, I just made her day"

"My Dad probably saw it, and I can just imagine what my Mom is saying this moment"

"Will you come over here, and stop running away from me"

Luke walked over sitting down, and touched Reid's face, and pulled him into his arms, as they kiss.

"Can we make out now "?

Reid looked at his watch, and smiled, "Yeah we have a few moments before the game starts up again". Luke hit him with a pillow, as they both laugh, but Reid took the pillow, and whispered, "I meant every word I said , I do love you Luke, more than you will ever know"

"I love you too". They kiss, and before they knew it, they were making love . This Valentine's Day didn't start out right, but it sure ended perfect. They both realized they had to change a little for each other. Reid needed to think of Luke's needs, and Luke had to realize Reid was different, but that was not a bad thing. They truly loved each other, and after today, they told each other everyday, just how much they did love each other. They also made a pact never to go to bed angry, they sure both agreed that making up was the fun part, and they were getting pretty good at it.

The End.


End file.
